


it’s going to be ok

by shownusblackgf69



Category: SHINee
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Lots of Crying, Moving On, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownusblackgf69/pseuds/shownusblackgf69
Summary: i wrote this not to be disrespectful in any way, just because i know how hard it was for people so i thought i’d write something that is basically jonghyun watching over taemin and the other members.please ignore any typos and enjoy.
Kudos: 8





	it’s going to be ok

**Author's Note:**

> again - this will be sad but slowly get better, i wrote this while sobbing so ignore any typos.

taemin sits there in his dark bedroom, door locked as he lays there thinking to himself. why? he didn’t want to believe what everyone was saying, he called his phone at least forty times and texted him hundred but no response. his best friend, someone he considered a life long soulmate was now gone. he couldn’t help but start sobbing while he thought why, why him god? why did his best friend, his life long partner, someone he saw as a brother had to go. he couldn’t help but let out choked sobs as he yanked his soft blonde locks, tears staining his face as his phone once again dinged. he didn’t want to look, he couldn’t without fearing he might break his phone. taemin slowly let go of his hair, wiping his tears as he put his phone on do not disturb. he slowly turned over to his side as he stared at his night stand, a picture of him and his members in shinee smiling wide, he couldn’t help but stare at jonghyun. the way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up; how he talked and how he walked. everything was perfect to taemin and that’s what gutted him the most, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear him again or see him again walk around in the dorms like the old times. he tried, he really did but he couldn’t help it, taemin cracked - he began to start sobbing while grabbing the picture frame, holding it close to his chest. he cried for a solid twenty minutes until darkness surrounded him. 

the next morning was absolute hell, he woke up with two hundred + messages that he really didn’t feel answering but considering the other  
members were probably worried sick, he hit keys text message first. there’s about thirty messages asking if he’s okay and the rest saying how much pain he is in. taemin scrolled through it all but stops when he noticed key sent a picture jonghyuns suicide note. with tears furiously ready to spill, taemin dropped his phone and whipped his eyes, trying to make the tears stop but they only came harder. taemin felt like his body was on fire as his head was aggressively pounding against his skull, his body shaking slightly. he laid there which felt like years just crying and holding that picture frame so tight his knuckles turned white. after awhile, he got up from his bed as his knees were shaking, he held onto himself as he slowly walked towards the bathroom door, he walked to the mirror and sighed. he looked how he felt, disgusting. his eyes were baggy and irritated, his face was stained with tears and his skin felt like it was on fire. he looked away quickly; he sat down on the edge of tub rubbing his eyes as he turned the shower on. once fully undressed and in the shower; he let out a sigh. the hot water hitting his flesh felt amazing but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander as he thought about jonghyun. tears began to run down his face as he holds himself, at this point all the sadness he once felt, also became anger. why? just fucking why? why did jonghyun do it, why didn’t he just tell someone how he felt? taemin couldn’t help but feel lightheaded as he shook those thoughts away. he turned the water off quickly as grabbing his towel, he walked towards the bedroom. he put on some new clothes as he quickly laid back in bed, sighing as he felt ice cold. he closed his eyes and wrapped himself into his blanket as he quickly fell asleep from how heavy his eyes felt. jonghyun was there tho, laying right next to taemin as he played with his wings softly and sighed quietly. he didn’t want to hurt taemin or anyone, he just wanted to escape the pain. j slowly wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as he mumbled “i’m here baby”, right into taemins ear. 

tae opened his eyes slowly, they burned and felt glue shut from the tears clamping his eyelashes together. loud knocks at his door waking him up as he slowly shifted out of bed, he shoved his hands into his pj pockets as he walked closer to the door. the knocks kept going until he opened the door fully, seeing key with the same puffy eyes and slight runny nose. taemin frowned as key stared at him with watery eyes, he yanked key inside without any words exchanged and locked the door as he faced the teary eyed boy. “yes?” taemins voice echoed throughout the quiet house as key cleared his throat, staring into taes eyes. “i really need your company right now, it’s been so hard for everyone and i need you more than anything right now.” key said with his voice sounding just as rough as taemins. without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around his cold band mate as key began to cry into taes neck. the tears hitting his hot flesh made taemin feel overwhelmed as he began to cry right into keys neck. the boys hold onto each other for awhile, just standing in the door way as jonghyun watched. jonghyun felt helpless and tired, he wanted nothing more than to tell them he’s okay and give them the biggest hug but he knows he can’t so he just stands there; watching his two band mates sob into each others arms. “i’m sorry” j says with a deep sigh as he slowly walked towards the two who fell to the floor crying harshly: he leaned down, staring at the two before hugging them both as tight as he can. “you’ll get over this guys, i’m right here.” 

once key left, taemin sat there staring at his tv with no emotion. his eyes burned, his body aches, he hasn’t ate in awhile due to all the crying he’s been doing. he started at the blank pitch black tv; thinking about how his life is now gonna start with his best friend gone. he’s of course going to have to get over it but the pain of knowing he’s not there anymore still eats at him. his house phone starts ringing, he slowly lifted himself up as he grabbed the house phone and letting out a soft, “hello?”   
“thank god you’re okay, why weren’t you answering the phone” it’s taemins manager. “look sir, i’m sorry about not answering but if you couldn’t tell, i’m going through a lot right now and i really just need some time alone.” tae feels his eyes start to water up as the manager just sighs on the other line. “okay, i’m sorry just take care.” with that the call ends and taemin screams in frustration. he doesn’t know but he really needed to let that out, he puts the house phone down as he lays down on the couch, tears already spilling from eyes as he curls himself into a ball. jonghyun slowly sits next to taemin as he pats his head softly, staring at his fellow band mate who’s drifting into a deep slumber, “sleep well.”

the next few days was taemin sleeping or eating, he hasn’t checked his phone in awhile mainly because he knows he’s not ready to see what’s happening in the world and it’ll just make him feel worse. tae slowly gets up from his bed as he showers as quick as he possibly could so he can lay back down and rest, but he can’t help but start thinking about a certain dream he had. jonghyun had visited him, he was smiling so wide he was positive that hurt the boys face but taemin just couldn’t help but stare at him. he looked beautiful, his skin glowing as his eyes were filled with tiny hearts. “i miss you like crazy.” was the first thing taemin could say before jonghyun pulled him close into a warm bear hug. “i miss you too, you know i’ve been watching over you and i don’t like seeing you hurt” jonghyun frowns slightly as he pulled away from taemin. “promise me, you’ll get better and take care of yourself for me.” before taemin could say anything or even agree, he woke up. it felt so real, it scared the fuck out of him but he couldn’t help but keep thinking about what jonghyun said. once he was out and got himself dressed, he laid down in bed staring at the ceiling with tears softly building up in eyes. he licked his cracked lips as he closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall down his face. “yes, i promise.” 

a week has passed and taemin slowly felt better, he began to eat more and text his friends again like the old days. he knew jonghyun was there, he felt so much better knowing that which started helping him recover from everything slightly. fans were worried sick about him and the other members but he knew he just really needed this time alone with the other members. he couldn’t help but remember getting a text saying the funeral was coming in a few days which he wasn’t sure if he could truly handle that, but then he remembered to himself that j is watching him and this is something he would want. he got himself together as it was the day to finally bury his best friend. he cried, boy did he cry a lot as the other members held onto him. he couldn’t help himself but sob when he got home as well, he closed the door shut as he whipped his tears. taemin walked towards the tv as he watched old videos of him and the other members. he cried again, he smiled, he even laughed a bit as he knows that’s something jonghyun would want. after about getting six videos deep, he turns the tv off and goes to shower the long day away. after finishing up and laying down, he looks at the picture of his band mates and smiles. he holds it closely to his heart as he falls into a deep slumber with jonghyun watching him at the end of the bed with the biggest smile on his face. finally, jonghyun thought, finally he’s moving on.

taemin doesn’t remember where he is but all he sees is white around him as jonghyun appeared in front of him, taemin couldn’t help but yank him into the biggest hug as jonghyun grins, hugging tae back. “i’m really proud of you, you’ve done so well and i can’t wait to see you go on with life.” he sighs happily into taes neck as taemin speaks up, “i’m not sure if i’m ready to make music again th-“ “shhh, yes you are.” j cuts him off, “you’ve done so good and whatever you do, just know i’m here listening and watching.” taemin didn’t have much to say after that besides nod, he really wanted to just enjoy jonghyuns warmth for as long as he could until he slowly started waking up the next day with the sun in his eyes. he finally felt somewhat happy once again. 

few years has passed now, taemin is on his grind as he makes music with the other members, even joining a new little group called “superm.” he sat in his studio singing for awhile to himself as he felt like he was getting watched, he stared at the chair next to him as tae didn’t panic very much as he remembered that jonghyun would sometimes watch him and check his progress. he smiled softly as he became to sing a bit louder, imaging jonghyun singing along or even dancing to him singing with a smile on his face. taemin hasn’t fully recovered from everything, neither have the other members but he knows this is something j would’ve wanted. he stares at the empty chair next to him as started singing again but this time louder. little did he know - there was jonghyun, sitting right next to him as he was singing along the whole time with the biggest smile on his face. jonghyun couldn’t help but feel at peace seeing taemin sing to him, everything was finally okay.


End file.
